1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a template holder for use in measuring the shape of a template obtained by molding after a lens shape of the glasses frame through the use of a lens shape measuring apparatus in order to confirm precision and the like of the lens shape measuring apparatus for a glasses frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been known a lens shape measuring apparatus for measuring the shape of a glasses frame in a state in which the glasses frame is being pinched in the vertical direction with a clamping pin.
In such a lens shape measuring apparatus, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 61-267732, 3-261814, 4-93163, 10-328992 and the like, a template formed after the lens shape of a glasses frame is mounted to a holding member to be secured by screws, and thereafter, the holder main body is mounted to the lens shape measuring apparatus in a state, in which the holding member is caused to be held by the holder main body, to confirm measuring precision and the like of the lens shape measuring apparatus. In this respect, after the confirmation, each of the template, the holding member, the screws and the holder main body is housed in a drawer or the like of the lens shape measuring apparatus.